singer and liar
by bakugan alice lover
Summary: Alice is a great Singer and after a while she meet the love of her live but does it change when he lied to her
1. concert

**Singer and liar **

**Me: hey I hope you like this story i put my time in it so please don't say you hate it like shun do always**

**Shun: that because you always make me a couple with alice **

**Me: because your cute together**

**Shun: no we don't and i don't even like her**

**Me: yes you do **

**Shun no I like somebody else**

**Alice's pov.**

Pff I'm so tired the life of a singer is not easy. I have to go get some sleep because tomorrow I have a concert in Japan. I know that I have a lot fan boy's but I'm still screening for the one.

**Me: I know alice pov. Was short sorry.**

**Shun's pov.**

I'm so glad that school was over finely free well sort off Dan dare me to go to a concert with him and runo it's a concert off a singer named orange fire I wonder how she sing's well I'll see tomorrow

_Next day_

O great time for the concert I want to step out the limo and run away but then look I a scarred chicken. "hey shun it begins" said runo to me I turned my attention to the stage.

**Alice's pov.**

"alice it's time" said my manager I go to the stage and said to the public "good evening Japan"

"guy's I have a problem" it was a text I get from my manger but it's was my idée" I don't know with song I have to sing first with one do you guys want " I turned my mice to the public and they all scream "LOVE STORY" and I smart singing

**Me: in this story all Taylor swift son's are Alice's**

_**YOU SEE THE SONG IN PART 2**_


	2. love at the first sight

**Me: shun tell us who you like**

**Shun: no isn't a secret **

**No one's pov.**

And alice start singing

We were both Young when I First saw you

I closed my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air

See the lights see the party the ball grows

See you make your way through the crowd and say hello

Little did I know

That you where Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy say stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princes

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause where dead if there know

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Cause you where Romeo and I was the scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you where everything to me

I was begging you please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princes

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel

This is love difficult but it's real

Don't be afraid we make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you where ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me I've be feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head I don't know what to think

He knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

We where both young when I first saw you

**Shun's pov.**

Wow she's amazing and now I understand her name orange fire her hair is

orange and she's so hot as fire she is so pretty…wait what am I thinking I don't like her

or did I did Is this love on the first sight. Then she look at me she look into my eyes and I did in her chocolate brown she smiled then I'm sure I wane met her

**Alice's pov.**

After my song I look around the public but I stopped and look into a pair

Honey brown eyes and I know it was love at the first sight I wane

Met him but I have to go to a interview stupid publicity

I hope I see him again soon

**Me: so do you like it**

**Alice: I love it**

**Shun: you're a great singer Alice**

**Alice: *BLUCH* t..thanks**

**Me love into the air**

**Shun: ****shut up I still like somebody else**

**Me: I don't own bakugan**

_**End.**_


	3. contest

**Me: yes It's almost **Christmas

**alice: I love Christmas**

**shun I not**

**me: no you love your secret crush **

**alice: bakugan alice lover don't own bakugan**

**Alice's pov.**

My manger thought it was a good idée to make a contest the Participants were asked to submit a song the one with the best song win a meeting with me I hope its not gone be a freak

"so alice tomorrow come the first song" said my manger I had to listen all that song's and choose one

This is going to be a hard job

**Shun's pov.**

I hear about a contest and the winner win a meeting with orange fire I immediately stood up run

To my room and start writing a song next day I send it to orange fire I hope I win

**Alice's pov.**

I listened a lot song's but I love the last I listened it again and again it called 'I gotta find you'

_Every time I think I'm closer to the hart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I thing I finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand _

_I need to try to get you where you are _

_Could be you're not that far _

_You're the voice I hear Inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_the song inside off me _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color off your smile_

_When I find you it will be aright_

_I need to try to get you where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear Inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_the song inside off me _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost can't find words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday _

_Where you are is where I wane be_

_Oh next to you and you next to me_

_I need to find you_

_You're the voice I hear Inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_the song inside off me _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear Inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_the song inside off me _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_I gotta find you_

I love that song I choose my winner I give the song to my manger and he contact the winner

**Me: well**

**Shun: I wonder who the winner is**

**Alice: me to he's good**

**Me: to part 4**


	4. the lie and the meeting

**Me: hey guy's I'm so tired I did study whole night **

**Alice: well I hope you go get a better sleep tonight**

**Me: thanks alice**

**Shun: yeah cause you look weird when your sleepy**

**Me: HEY**

**Shun: bakugan lover alice don't own bakugan ps: sorry**

**Me: it's okay **

**Shun's pov.**

I was at ace place one of my friends we were talking about things "hey I go to the bathroom wait here" he said suddenly I hear the phone ring so I pick up "hello speak I with ace grint" a voice ask

"no he's in the bathroom I can give him the message if you want" I ask "yes please tell him he won the contest and he he to come to the studio if he want meet orange fire" he said I felt jalousie he won I not but if I not tell him and go to the studio with his name I met her "sure I tell him by" and I hang up I told ace that I hat business to do and run to the studio

**Alice's pov.**

The winner was her in 5 min. I go to the wait room and pick up the winner "who of you is ace grint" I ask a boy with black hair and honey brown eye's stood up "that's me" I lead him to the café we will have a talk we sit down and start to talk "wait where you on my last concert" I said "yes you have a amazing voice" he said blush and thanked him a song start to play "will you dance with me" he ask "huh..yes" we dance whole night I don't know why but my cheek's feel hot when he pull me close to dance after that we talked for 2 more hour's and we decide to do this more before I left I give him a kiss on his cheek

**Shun's pov.**

I stood there with my hand on my cheek 'she kissed my cheek' I smiled and go home

When I lied down in my bed I can only think about her I know it form sure I was in love

With orange fire I fell asleep and dream about her.** Me: sorry short pov.**

**Alice's pov.**

I lied on my bed and fell asleep my dream was all about ace grint he is so nice

**Me: sorry it's short I have to study hard for school last time**

**Alice: I understand school is important for your **future

**Shun: pff school not for me**

**Me: SHUT UP NINJA BOY**

**Alice: bakugan alice lover don't own bakugan.**


	5. meeting the real ace

**Me: oef that take long**

**Shun: yes it does how dare you make me wait**

**Me: shut up ninja boy or I make you die**

**Alice bakugan alice lover don't own bakugan**

**Ace's pov.**

Yes I have them I have them I have back stage tickets for orange fire

YESS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tomorrow I go wait with who am I going…maybe Mira

**Shun's pov.**

Yesterday was perfect she so nice today I going to meet her ad the studio again

I walked to the studio and wait for her after a while I saw her coming I walk up to her

"hey you look good" I said "thank you" she said with a blush. we went for a diner

We talked a laughed a lot "I don't know what it is but you are so…different then all the outer

Men's I met your funny nice honestly but I must go by" she said and before she left she give

me a kiss on me cheek 'I'm not so honestly than you think' I though

_**next day**_

ace's pov.

At the and I want to meet orange fire but I was too nervous but Mira push me up to her

"Hey I'm ace I love you're songs" I said "well nice to meet you Ace so funny I have a

friend his name is ace to" she said "really I will like it to meet him" I said

"well it's possible on 4 clock at the studio" she ask "really I will love to" I said very happy

"okay by ace" with that she left I walked back to Mira she said "see it you don't have to be scared"

"you're right excuse me now I'm going to pass out" with that I fell on the ground.

**Me: sorry I know that it's short but I promise the next is longer**

**Shun: I think I know what's Gonne happen**

**Alice: **shun don't ruining the tension now


	6. I TOUGHT YOU WHERE DIFFEREND

**Me: pff again a other chapter**

**Alice: I like your work**

**Shun: I maybe**

**Me: shun just say that you finely like something in this word**

**Alice bakugan alice lover don't own bakugan**

**Alice's pov.**

Today I met ace and ace at the studio there comes ace the one with black hair

"Hey alice so who do you want that I met" he ask "there he is ACE" he walk to us

"shun?" he ask I was confused "shun?..ace this is ace" I said "no this is shun my best friend

Well that's what I thought" wait was he lying to me "ace is that true" I ask "I can explain this"

He said so he was "explain what that you where lying to me just to be friends with me

Sorry but your wrong we are not friend's anymore" I start running

**Shun's pov.**

I run after alice when I catch her up I grab her hand "please alice listen to me I…" I began but she cut me of "No I don't listen to you I really thought you where differed but you are just the same as all

The other boy's and I don't want see your face ever again" she pulled her arm out my grip and run away 'dang I have to make it up but how' then ace walk to me "I can take mush but this is the last straw if you are a smart boy you stay away from me and alice understand shun or must I said liar"

**Me: sorry it was short I know I'm so sorry**

**Alice: wow I am really mad**

**Shun: I hope not because when you're mad you…**

**Alice: SHUN!**

**Shun: nothing**


	7. Just a littel help

**Me: hey everybody sorry but I have just no more ****inspiration left **

**Please help me send me all your ideas and I chose the best sorry but I'm**

**Just so busy hope you will help me**

**Greetings**

**bella**


	8. thank you

**Hey everybody this story will be**

**update soon thanks by kittygirlthing97**

**but have you still idee send it and i maby use it**

**greetings bakugan alice lover**


	9. apology

**Me: pff I'm just so tired from babysitting**

**Shun: you babysitting poor baby's **

**Me: shut up or I will read this out loud *hold shun's diary***

**Shun: ….**

**Me: I will thank **kittygirlthing97 **for the help **

**Shun: bakugan alice lover don't own bakugan**

**Shun's pov.**

I go apologize to ace before I go to alice I walk up to ace house

And ring the doorbell he opened and said "what do you want"

I answer "listen ace I just wane explain everything just give me a minute"

I look right into his eye's and he agree "alright then come in" 'I explain everything

That I just did it because I thought it was love at the first sight'

"…and I wane say sorry" he look serious ad me and said

"alright I belief and forgive you because I saw real emotion when you

Said this I thought you were gone cry "thanks ace"

**Alice's pov.**

When I run into my house I saw my best friend Dan "hey ally what's…" before he

could finish I run to my room I lied on my bed my head in my pillow and cry

'how could he I thought he love me for who I am'

**Me: sorry short pov.**

**Dan's pov.**

I walked to Alice's room and lied my ear on the door I hear her sob

And mutter "how could he" I knock on the door and ask "hey ally are you

Coming down time for dinner" she answer "not hungry" I heard the sadness in her

Voice but I walked downstairs to give her room then somebody knocked on the door

I opened "yeah" it where 2 boy's one with long black hair and 1 with short mind green hair

"hey is alice home" asked the one with black hair "yes why" I ask "I wane apologize to her"

He explain was he the reason that she was crying "hmm alright come in she is in her room"

**Me: so how is it**

**Alice: I'm hungry **

**Dan: that happened if you don't come eat**

**Me: see you next time**


	10. end

**Me: my sis and brother are always fighting I'm tired of that**

**Shun: o poor girl **

**Me: is this ****sarcasm**

**Shun: no the last time I did that you hit me**

**Me: yeah I know that was fun**

**Shun: FUN I still have a bruise**

**Me: sorry**

**Alice: bakugan alice lover don't own bakugan**

**Shun's pov.**

I walked upstairs and knock on her door "I said that I'm not hungry" she said I heard

The sadness in her voice I opened the door and stared to talk "alice I wane talk to you"

I said but she start screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" "before you start yelling again

Let me explain everything and apologize please" I ask she looked at me still mad then

Ace said "alice listen to him please" alice said "fine you got 5 minutes" we got inside her room

Sitting on her bed and explain everything

_After the explaining_

**Alice's pov.**

"so you really like me" I ask "yes I do but if you don't feel the sa…" I cut him of "shh I do..I do

Feel the same way" I said while I was blushing "really" he ask with a big smile I nodded

We hugged when we parted we looked in each other eye's and leaned in until our

Lip's met I a kiss I heard behind me a 'ahhhh' but I don't care now I only care about shun

_**End**_

**Me: well how is the end**

**Alice: its good**

**Me: thxx and that to for al the readers thxx for reading**

**Until the next story**

**by**


End file.
